Oui
by idek.writings
Summary: "Baby there's no oui without you and I." Oui, by Jerimih. A gruvia neighbors AU. [Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser]
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I promised three other fics, BUT I had inspiration for this one and I'm really excited for this one. It's a Gruvia neighbors!au. And it's Multichapter! Also this chapter takes place in the past when Juvia is moving in during the summer before 9** **th** **grade.** **There will be clichés.**

It was a hot June day and Gray was going to melt. He was down to his shorts and lying on his room floor, listening to whatever pop song was playing on the radio. He could hear birds chirping and moving vans pull in and out of the neighboring house. Gray started closing his eyes for a quick nap, well that was until he was hit in the face with a water balloon.

"What the hell!" Gray sat up quickly to see no one but his best friend holding three more water balloons. Natsu quickly chucked another water balloon and Gray's face.

"Come outside Ice Princess! It's a beautiful day." You see, unlike Gray, Natsu adored summer weather.

"How did you even get in here Flame Brain?" Gray asked, still half sleep but also relieved for the cool down the water balloons brought.

"Lyon let me in," Natsu replied casually.

"Of course," Gray said getting up, turning of the radio.

He and Natsu went out to Gray's front yard where they played volleyball while watching the movers carry furniture into the new neighbor's house.

"Ya know, Lucy said that there's a girl in our grade moving over there," Natsu said while passing the ball.

"And how would Lucy know that," Gray replied, setting the ball back to Natsu.

"Apparently the new girl is friends with Gajeel," Natsu spiked the ball down at Gray.

"What the heck Natsu, I wasn't ready!" The ball narrowing missing his face.

The volleyball bounced of the ground and up into the tree that's next to Gray's window. The tree that's also in between the new neighbor's and Gray's house.

"Natsu look what you did!" Gray yelled.

"Me! You're the one that missed the ball, so it's your fault!"

"You should've warned me!"

"Do you get warnings in real volleyball games Gray? Does the spiker stop in mid-air and send you a little text that says that the ball is coming to you? Huh Gray!"

He wasn't wrong.

"Ok, but whose gonna get it?" Gray asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Natsu answered.

"Best two out of three," Gray smirked.

"This is why I don't go outside," Gray complained while climbing the tree.

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna go make Lyon get me some ice cream. Do you want anything?" Natsu yelled up at him, his hands cupped around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"Mint chocolate chip," Gray yelled back down. He could see the pink haired boy running into the house, yelling for Lyon as he got closer.

After climbing for a few minutes, Gray finally reached the top of the tree. Just as he was reaching for the volleyball, a stupid squirrel jumped onto the same branch the volleyball was stuck on. The ball fell towards the left side of the tree. This wouldn't normally be a problem, but the left side of the tree was towards the neighbor's house. The ball tumbled straight into an open window and rolled right out of sight.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. Natsu would laugh at him, but he couldn't possibly sneak into that house. Right? So Gray is going to go right down this tree and tell Natsu that the ball is gone forever and they should just do something else. Right?

Gray let out a groan. He started climbing towards the open window. He pulled himself into the window and landed on his butt. He could hear the moving of furniture and the people scuttling around downstairs.

"Get the ball, don't get caught, get out." Gray repeated this like a mantra as he searched around the room. There wasn't even that much furniture in the room, so where could the volleyball have even gone!

Gray heard the door creak open and he frantically searched for a place to hide, but as he stated before, there wasn't much in the room. So Gray did the next best thing. He froze.

A girl walked in holding a box piled high with stuff. She had blue hair that went to her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue sundress that complemented her pale skin nicely. When she set down the box she let out a relieved sigh. The girl looked up to Gray standing completely still in the center of her room.

"Hi," Gray said, giving her a small smile and a wave.

The blue haired girl stood there in complete shock for a few more seconds then let out a scream. This startled Gray as well. The girl started throwing things from the box at him.

"How did you get in Juvia's room!" the girl yelled. _Who's Juvia?_ Gray thought to himself while dodging the miscellaneous items being chucked at him.

"Are you here to kidnap Juvia? Or perhaps you're here to steal Juvia's cat? You can't have Teru!" the girl continued throwing things at him until it clicked.

"Your names Juvia?" Gray asked suddenly. The girl nodded her head.

"Oh, ok Juvia. Have you seen a volleyball anywhere in here, it sort of fell in through your window."

Juvia looked at him blankly and was about to answer until she heard footsteps coming toward her room. In a panic she shoved Gray into her closet and closed it just as her door bust open.

"Juvia! What the hell is that screaming about?" Gray stilled at the voice.

"Oh it was just a spider Gajeel-kun. Nothing serious," Juvia said in a dismissive tone.

Gray did his best to stay completely still. He looked to his right to see boxes of shoes, clothes, and his volleyball.

His volleyball! He grabbed it and kept it close to him. Gray could still hear Gajeel and Juvia talking in the room. He looked down at the ball to see it had some yellow powder on it. He put his face a little closer and immediately regretted it. It was pollen. Gray was allergic to pollen. Without warning he let out three consecutive sneezes.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel yelled.

"Um, probably the TV," Juvia suggested.

"Juvia, the damn TV isn't even set up yet. I think it came from your closet."

"That's impossible Gajeel-kun!"

Gray sneezed again.

Gajeel threw open the door to see Gray sitting in the closet.

"Hey Gajeel," Gray said.

"What is he doing here Juvia!"

"You guys know each other?" Juvia said, suddenly confused.

"Yeah, we go to the same school," Gray said helpfully.

"So Juvia will see you at school too?" Juvia said.

"What is he doing in your closet Juvia!"

"He climbed in through the window."

Gajeel reached to grab Gray by his collar, but realized Gray wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Where's your shirt Stripper!"

"It's too hot for clothes Gajeel."

"Stripper?"

"Gray! Where did you go? Lyon has your ice cream!" Gray heard Natsu yell from outside.

"The Salamander is here too?" Gajeel groaned.

"Who?" Juvia asked.

"That's for another time," Gajeel replied.

"I'll be leaving now," Gray said, positioning himself to climb out the window.

"Oh, and Juvia, if you ever need anything, my window is right across from yours," he said with a wink.

Gajeel was about to yell curses at him, but Gray was already gone.

Natsu watched Gray climb down from the tree with the volleyball in hand.

"What took you so long Ice Princess? I was starting to get worried," Natsu said, handing Gray an ice cream cone.

"I met the new girl," was his simple reply.

"Ooh, was she cute?"

"Yeah, I guess. But Gajeel was there."

"See I told you!"

"Whatever."

 **Woah that was a weak ending. Um, Juvia's cat is named Teru like her Teru Teru Bozu dolls. Also I head cannon Gray's favorite ice cream is Mint Chocolate chip.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed them to seniors just because. And in case Gray's family relations are confusing here's how it goes: Ur is Gray and Lyon's adopted mom, Ultear is their older sister, Ur's biological daughter. Ur's grown up and out of the house and successful and what not. Meredy is Ultear's adopted daughter. Lyon goes to the local college. Silver's dead** **. I will explain this later in the story too. Also Gray's car is a Mustang Coupe 2013 in you didn't read my Valentine's Day Gruvia fic.**

Gray woke to his alarm blaring in his ear. He groggily opened his eyes to see sunlight peeking through the space in his blinds. His blanket was on the floor along with one of his pillows. Gray glanced over at his phone, where his alarm was _still_ going off to check the time. _7:30._ He shut of his alarm and sat up.

It was _hot._ The ceiling fan spinning did nothing to help either. Gray had sweat running down his body and was down to only to his boxers (he always slept in his boxers, but still.) He ran a hand through his hand and groaned. Today was the first day of senior year. The year that was supposed to be the "best year of high school." He didn't buy it.

Gray was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He grabbed it and saw he had a text from Juvia, which put a smile on his face.

 _Juvia3: Wht time are you leaving?_

Gray's smile widened. He almost forgot that he would be driving Juvia to school from now on. Gajeel used to, but ever since Ultear helped Gray pay for a car that summer, he insisted he'd do it since it would be more convenient. Gajeel wasn't ok with it at first, but with some persuasion from Juvia he gave in.

 _Gray: 8. Is that good for you?_

The reply came almost instantly.

 _Juvia 3: Yup! See u later :)_

Gray jumped up, suddenly in a better mood. That's what Juvia does him, she's like a living day improver. He went got up and took a shower, brushed his teeth, you know, the usual morning things. When he was dressed and ready for the day, Gray went down the stairs to get some breakfast. Lyon and his mom seemed to be gone already, leaving the house empty.

Gray popped three waffles in the toaster and picked up his sketch book. He liked to draw since he was little, but when he got older he started to draw a little more seriously. Lyon said it was an "outlet" for his "emotions" or something. He saw Teru, Juvia's cat, sitting outside his kitchen window and started sketching him.

Teru was white with black on his ears, paws, and the tip of his tail. Juvia absolutely _adored_ him. She would tie bows around his neck and tail and she would get worried if he was out for too long. The cat loved Juvia's pampering and attention as much as Gray did.

The problem was that Gray and Teru did not get along. Whenever Teru was around Juvia and Gray he was a complete angel, but when Juvia left, not so much. One time, the cat went as far as scratch one of Gray's drawings! Juvia apologized profusely and Gray told her now to sweat it, but he always keeps his eye out for the demon cat.

Even though he and Teru did not get along, Gray did not deny that the animal was undeniably adorable for a cat, especially compared to Natsu's blue monstrosity of a cat. A good amount of his earlier sketches was of Teru, but he only drew the animal when he was at a safe distance. Like now.

Gray heard the timer ring and went to take his breakfast out the toaster. He placed the waffles on a plate and poured syrup over them. Gray sat at the breakfast bar and ate his breakfast in silence until he got another text from Juvia.

 _Sent at 7:52 am_

 _Juvia 3: I'm coming over_

 _Gray: k_

Gray was almost done eating when he heard his backdoor open. He turned to see Juvia walking in. She was wearing a short pink dress that had floral patterns on it with black ballet flats. Her hair was up in a bun that had a cute pink bow on it. She looked cute, but then again when didn't she.

"Good morning Gray-sama!" Juvia said happily, taking a seat next to him. Gray rolled his eyes. She's always been a morning person.

"Morning Juvs," he said, using her nickname. Juvia picked up his sketchbook and admired his sketch of Teru.

"Juvia still doesn't understand why you draw Teru if you don't like him," Juvia murmured, her fingers tracing the pencil lines.

"I do like your cat Juvia, I just don't like his attitude," Gray said, finishing off the last waffle. He set his plate and fork in the kitchen sink and took a jug of apple juice out of the refrigerator.

"You want some?" Gray offered her.

"No thankyou Gray-sama, Juvia already ate."

Gray shrugged and took a gulp of juice from the carton. He looked over at Juvia and saw her twist her face up in disgust. She hated when he drank straight from the carton. He laughed at her face and put the juice back in the refrigerator.

Gray stuffed his sketchbook in his backpack and started walking towards the backdoor. "Hurry up Juvia, or I'm gonna leave you," he teased.

"You wouldn't leave Juvia, Gray-sama," Juvia replied playfully, following him out the back door.

"And why in the world would you think that Ms. Lockser," Gray said, closing the door behind them.

"Because you love Juvia," she said giggling. Gray, who was in the middle of locking the door, dropped his keys in shock, heat rising to his face. Juvia just started laughing even harder.

"Whatever," he spoke, walking briskly past Juvia to his car.

"You didn't deny it!" he heard Juvia say in a sing-song voice behind him. Gray pretended he didn't hear her and checked the hood of his car for scratches.

If Teru was Juvia's baby, his Mustang Coupe 2013 was his. The car was a dark matte black with tinted windows. The wheels were black with silver rims and the car only had two doors. The inside had leather seats, GPS, and was complete with seat warmers (which Gray didn't use much). He worked so hard for that car at the beginning of summer, but it was all worth it.

Gray slid into the driver's seat and Juvia in the passengers. Gray took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the cars meridian. He hated when people texted while driving, it's dangerous to yourself as well as the people around you. (AN: Don't text and drive!)

Juvia placed her backpack in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt. When Gray saw that she was ready to go, he buckled his seatbelt, pulled out the driveway, and headed down the road.

* * *

They were only 6 minutes into the drive and Gray wanted to murder Juvia. She had turned the radio on and was annoyingly singing Hotline Bling by Drake.

" _And I know when that hotline blings!"_ she sang so loudly, the people in the car next to them could probably hear her.

" _That can only mean one thing!"_

Gray let out a groan and reached over and turned the radio off. Juvia gasped in surprise.

"But that was Juvia's song!" Juvia whined. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Juvia needs to learn how to sing better before she tries to serenade to whole world with 'her song'," Gray replied, tone flat.

Before Juvia could reply, Gray's phone started vibrating. "Will you check that," he asked Juvia, who nodded.

Juvia picked up Gray's phone to see he got a text from Natsu that said:

 _Flamebrain: Pick up two breakfast burritos for me will ya thx BFF5eva._

Natsu was only this nice to Gray when asking for things.

"Text him back and say 'no get your own breakfast dumbass,'" Gray told Juvia, who dutifully typed what he said. In less than two minutes Natsu answered with:

 _Flamebrain: Gray pleaaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeee!_

"Tell him no again, we will be at school in less than five minutes."

Gray heard his phone ringing and groaned. Juvia answered the phone for him.

"Good morning Natsu-san!" Juvia greeted cheerfully.

"Juvia?" Natsu said in confusion. "Where's that ice princess?"

"Gray-sama is driving so Juvia is doing all the texting and such."

"Put me on speaker so I can yell at him then."

Juvia pressed the speaker button and stated Natsu was on speaker.

"Ice bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"What do you want dumbass," Gray asked his best friend.

"I need some food, go pick up some for me."

"No, I'm almost at school. Why didn't you eat before you left the house?"

"Well, Lucy said she would drive me to school, but her car was having trouble last night, so Erza said she'd take us, and you know how early Erza is, especially since we don't live that close to Lucy."

"Are you saying this is my fault!" Gray heard Lucy yell in the background.

"Yes, yes I am!" Natsu said back.

"No arguing in my car," Erza spoke calmly.

"Whatever," Natsu mumbled. "So can you Gray?"

"Tch, whatever," Gray said, making a U-turn toward the nearest McDonalds.

* * *

Gray and Juvia walked into courtyard B of Magnolia High School with a bag of McDonalds food in hand. They saw Jellal, who was currently braiding Erza's vibrant red hair into a French braid. Natsu was draped over Erza's lap in a dramatic position, looking like he was about to pass out. Lucy was talking excitedly with Lisanna, probably about trying out for the varsity cheer squad. Gajeel was sitting next to Levy on a bench, who was reading a book. Mirajane and Cana were standing by a wall, talking about God knows what, but Gray knew when Mirajane and Cana got together, the outcome would either be amazing or it would explode, no in between.

Natsu looked up to see his best friend and sprung to his feet, suddenly full of life. Gray held out the food toward Natsu, who almost tackled him in an unsuspecting hug.

"You brought the food! You didn't let me die of hunger! You do care!" Natsu said, squeezing the life out of Gray.

"Get of me stupid!" Gray said, trying to shove Natsu off of him.

Juvia and the others just laughed. When Natsu was done thanking Gray, he dug into the bag and took out two breakfast burritos and an apple juice box.

"Aww how sweet, Gray added a juice box," Cana snickered. Gray just ignored her and sat next to Jellal, who gave him a polite hello.

"Juvia!" Lisanna said, running over to her and grabbing her hands. "Your outfit is so cute!"

"Thankyou Lisanna-san, you look beautiful as well," Juvia laughed.

"How was the car ride with that Stripper," Gajeel asked her.

"It was nice, but Gray-sama wouldn't let her finish singing her song," Juvia pouted.

"It's a good thing he didn't, or you would've broke some innocent peoples' eardrums," Gajeel mocked.

"You have no room to talk," Levy commented, putting her book away.

"Hush short stuff," Gajeel said to his girlfriend, placing his hand on her head.

Levy puffed her cheeks in annoyance, but before she could retort the bell rang, signaling it was time to get to first period.

Gray was going to go see if Juvia wanted him to walk her to first period, but she was already being dragged out the courtyard by Lisanna.

"Come on Juvs, or we're gonna be late for first period!"

"I'm coming Lisanna-san," Juvia said, adjusting the straps on her backpack. Before walking out the door, Juvia turned around and gave Gray a small smile and a wave goodbye. Gray gave her a small smile in return.

Once Juvia and Lisanna were gone, everyone else started piling out the room. Gray sat there for a little while longer, trying to find an excuse to delay going to class for as long as possible. He felt an arm sling across his shoulder and a hand ruffled his hair.

Gray looked to his left in annoyance to see Cana smirking at him.

"C'mon lover boy, you can walk me to class."

* * *

Gray walked with Juvia from 6th period (which was the only period they had together besides lunch) to her AP Bio class that she has 7th period. He has study hall and it's on the way to the library so it's not really that big of a deal (or that's what he keeps telling himself.)

Juvia was talking to him about how her parents were going out of town on Thursday, and the girls wanted to have a sleepover. Juvia's parents travelled a lot so she spent a good amount of time home alone or with friends over. It didn't really bother her, and she was very independent because of it. Her parents also had considerable amount of trust in her.

"So will you take Juvia grocery shopping on Wednesday?" Juvia asked, stopping in front of the classroom. "If you're busy it's alright, Gajeel-kun could take her if you can't,"

"Yeah I can take you, s'not a problem," Gray answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Gray-sama!" Juvia said, giving him a brief hug before waving goodbye and stepping into the classroom.

Gray kept on the path to the library, a little happier than earlier.

He walked into the library and wrote his name on the sign in sheet. Gray sat at an empty table and took out his sketch book and plugged in his earbuds. Since it was the first day of school, he got no homework.

He was getting into an inspirational flow until he felt a tap on shoulder. Annoyed that his "flow" had been broken, Gray took out one earbud but didn't turn around.

"What d'ya want," Gray grunted, still sketching.

"Do you know where the sign in sheet is."

Gray's hand froze. He'd recognize that smooth, slimy voice anywhere. He turned around slowly to see the absolute last person he'd want to see ever.

"Bora," Gray said, anger from years ago bubbling back to the surface.

Realizing who he was talking to, a sly smile crept onto Bora's face.

"Well, well, nice seeing you again Fullbuster."

* * *

Juvia felt her phone buzz in her pocket, the teacher was going over the syllabus so she wasn't really paying attention. Pulling out her phone she saw she got a text from Gray. A small smile played on her face, well, that's until she _actually_ read the message.

 _Gray-sama33: He's back._

 **Sooo that ending! What could Bora have done to get that kind of reaction from Juvia! Also I love brotps give me all the brotps.**

 **~March 14, 2016~**


	3. Hey Guys

p style="font-size: 12px;"Hey guys, um I sort of lost inspiration for this fic. I have no clue where it was supposed to go and I hate the ending of chapter two. I might reform it one day, but right now its on hiatus. Thank you for following and favoriting. It would also help if you left suggestions that might speak to my muse. Thank your again, and adios./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"September 8, 2016/p 


End file.
